


Snowy, Snowy Night

by CMJavaGirl



Series: Jason & Elizabeth: The Rumpled Sheets Collection [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate History, F/M, One Shot, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMJavaGirl/pseuds/CMJavaGirl
Summary: A bike ride and a snow storm...could this lead to anything but trouble?Or could it, perhaps, lead to an unexpectedly romantic night?





	Snowy, Snowy Night

 

 

Elizabeth drove home from General Hospital thinking of the surprise she would spring on Jason tonight.  She knew that tonight would be an early one for him and the weather seemed perfect – with a nice dusting of snow falling, the air was crisp.   _Just the way we both like it._    _We could use a little escape from life for a while. And before the Christmas madness descends, we need some time to just enjoy each other without the everyday world interrupting us._  
  
We could really do with a dose of our favorite escape.  Taking off on Jason's bike and feeling the rush of the wind against our bodies, roaring in our ears – that would be just the ticket for both of us.  She breathed out a sigh of anticipation and relief just thinking about it.  A ride was their unique way of clearing their minds and recharging their batteries.  Getting to ride through falling snow was just an added perk.    
  
Elizabeth was waiting as Jason drove up, her leather jacket on, her own helmet dangling from her hand.  “You know what I would really like to do,” she asked, quirking her head at him.  
  
A smile immediately lit his usually unreadable face and quirking his head at her, he answered rather cheekily for him, “Go for a ride?”   
  
“Mmm-hm!”   
  
“Where would you like to go,” there was no mistaking that mischievous smirk he used only with her.  
  
“Nowhere.”   
  
Holding out his hand, Elizabeth wasted no time in taking it.  Straddling behind him she snapped on the helmet.  “Hold on to me!”   
  
Jason felt her arms go around his stomach and he gave them a quick squeeze before gunning the motor and pulling away from the curb.  Elizabeth rested against him and felt the muscles of his back through the leather of his jacket.  They moved along the curves of the road seamlessly.  
  
The cold bit at Elizabeth and she couldn’t imagine, she never could, how Jason didn’t feel it.  It was exhilarating to drive along their favorite cliff roads, to dip and sway with the road.  And it was always a great ride, but the snow suddenly started not to cooperate and stay small and romantic.  It was coming down more thickly by the minute.  
  
Even with Bluetooth in her helmet Elizabeth had trouble hearing Jason through the wind.  But she could make out that they were going to have to stop.  And just in case he couldn’t hear her since his earpiece was out in the open she gave him the signal they’d used through years of riding that told him she understood.  
  
She couldn’t help wondering where in the world they were going to stop.  Forty-five minutes out of town on the back roads between Port Charles and Sinclair Falls there were very few residences and even fewer places to stop.  
  
Jason veered off onto a roadway she’d never noticed.   _He does know these roads._   After about fifteen minutes winding down the discreet roadway and about a mile and a half off the main cliff road Jason pulled up to a large two-story cabin.  Parking the bike in front he shook the snow from his jacket and held his hand out to Elizabeth.    
  
“What a beautiful house,” Elizabeth whispered as they climbed the three steps to the porch.  The cabin was dark and seemed empty.    
  
“Jason, wait,” she pulled at his arm, “we don’t know who owns this cabin.” She brushed snow from her jacket, “We don’t know what type of people they are,” she whispered nervously, “what if they’re sleeping, or if they have a... dog or something, or what if it’s owned by one of your enemies.”   
  
A small smile appeared on Jason’s face as he took Elizabeth’s small hands in his large comforting ones, and he said, “Breathe.”   
  
Elizabeth took a breath and started to calm down just feeling him holding her hands.  He plunged his hand into his jean’s pocket, “I own this cabin,” he grinned at the shock on her face, “I was planning to bring you up here to surprise you and when you wanted to go for a ride tonight it seemed the perfect time.”   
  
Elizabeth was, to say the least, surprised.  But she had to admit to being a little confused, too.  Buying big items for his personal use was just so not like Jason.  She found herself just staring at him in disbelief.  
  
“Come on,” he said, tugging gently at her hand as he swung the glass inset door open, “you need to get out of this cold.  It’s bitter out here, now.”   
  
He snapped on the lights as he pulled her through the door, “I’m going to start a fire.” He was already making his way to the double French doors at the back of the cabin. “Get out of that wet coat. A fire will warm this place up quickly.”   
  
Elizabeth was immediately struck by the beauty of the cabin as she watched him go toward the back of it.  The cabin was just simply gorgeous and very Jason.  It was rich with natural woods, beautiful wood floors with rich carpets in natural tones with shots of earth colors including greens, reds and golds.  The main room rolling out in front of her was dominated by the fireplace.  It was a breathtaking display of natural stones that soared to the ceiling and covered half the far wall.  Flanking it were two large double French doors which she was sure offered an equally breathtaking view in the daylight.    
  
She found herself slowly turning around to study all four corners of the cabin.  In front of the fireplace were two large, very comfortably looking sofas, with a low coffee table, there were end tables at either end of each sofa with simple but sturdy lamps on each.  Off to the left side of the fireplace was a nice sized table that would fit six people comfortably and on the right side of the on the fireplace was a wall of bookcases that were somewhat full, and she was sure there were a fair amount of travel books on its shelves.  In front of them was a lovely tree trunk table flanked with two unique twig chairs.  She continued to just look around and by this time had just stopped moving to drink it all in.  
  
Jason was already getting the fire started, but turning saw that Elizabeth hasn’t moved from her original spot.  In just a few long strides, he is at her side, “Elizabeth?”   
  
Getting no reaction he put his hands on her shoulders and looked directly in her eyes. “Elizabeth?  Can you talk to me?  I need to hear your voice, so I know you’re okay.” He was always concerned that the cold had gotten to her when they were on the bike in the winter.    
  
Still not getting a reaction Jason gently shook her shoulders, “Elizabeth!”   
  
She finally snapped out of her trance, “What?”   
  
“Are you okay,” he asked anxiously, “I’ve had to say your name a few times.  You weren’t answering.” He was still looking in her eyes and she suddenly started to shiver.  
  
“Oh, sorry, I was trying to take in everything. I didn’t mean to worry you,” Elizabeth answered while Jason was pulled her into his arms.  “I just can’t believe this is yours!  It’s beautiful!  When did you do all this?”   
  
Jason grinned and stopped her from rambling with a light quick kiss, “Don’t worry.  You’ll get to explore every inch of this cabin. It looks like we’ll be here for a while.” Feeling her start to tremble again, he unwrapped her scarf, “Let’s get these wet clothes off of you so you can get warm.”   
  
Jason started by taking off her wet gloves then her jacket and Elizabeth just let him. Deciding that was good for the moment he walked her over to sit in front of the roaring fire.   
  
“I’ll be right back I am going to get some blankets,” Jason dropped a kiss to the top of her head, he knew Elizabeth liked it when he did that, and then he disappeared up the stairs.   
  
Now out of her daze Elizabeth couldn’t help but notice his tight and perfect bum as he ran up the stairs.    
  
_“Oh, God, I am so jealous of that shirt!  It gets to caress his chest.  Mmm, those perfectly sculpted muscles ... I want to rip that shirt off him right this second and trace every indent with my tongue.  I want to straddle him and run my hands up and down his shoulders, his arms, his waist ... mmm, I want to ride him ... now.”_ And her tongue darted out to lick her lips.  
  
After what seemed like mere seconds Jason came bounding back down the stairs with blankets.  And she was snapped out of her delicious thoughts.  
  
He caught a glimpse of Elizabeth sitting in front of the fire.  _“She is beautiful ... the light from the fire makes her glow, it lights her hair, and her plump lips ... oh, God ... I can’t wait to taste them.  The girl makes me weak in the knees, dammit ... her tongue, ripe pink I can’t wait to taste it ...”_ Seeing her tongue dart out to lick her plump lips, he had to muffle a moan as he continued to devour her with his eyes.   
  
As she shivered again, he was snapped out of his randy thoughts and ran down the stairs. Kneeling beside her, “We have to get you out of your wet clothes so you don’t catch pneumonia.”   
  
“Well, we,” Elizabeth smiled playfully, “also need to get you out of your clothes because yours are wetter than mine.  How about we lay out these blankets then we can both lie in front of the fire to get warm?”   
  
Jason quickly stood up and started to lay out the blankets. Finishing, he turned around and almost bumped into her.   
  
Never losing eye contact, Elizabeth reached out and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly started to remove it. With the shirt off and tossed to the side his perfect chest was exposed.  She could finally caress him, slowly, lovingly – his strong shoulders, his comforting arms and that chest – that perfectly chiseled chest, she made a mental note to sketch him soon.   
  
Her light touches were killing him, “Elizabeth, please, you need to get out of those clothes.”   
  
“Jason, please stop worrying,” Elizabeth said in a hushed voice, “Just let me take care of you for a minute.”   
  
“Eliza ...” Jason started but was stopped when she placed her finger on his lips.  
  
“Jason, get on the blanket and let me take care of you,” Elizabeth said easing him down onto the blanket, “I will be alright.”   
  
Soon he was lying on his back looking up at her. “Now why is it that I am the one that is undressed?”   
  
Elizabeth let a throaty chuckle escape, “I think I can fix that,” she straddled his slim strong hips and slowly began to take off her shirt.   
  
Watching her slide her clinging shirt up her smooth alabaster stomach and slowly revealing her soft mounds encased in a lacy black bra made Jason’s mouth go dry.  It was a delicious torture.  He was practically undone and they had just started.  
  
“Beautiful,” Jason murmured pulling her down to meet his lips and he kissed her softly, begging entry and she responded.  Their kiss deepened into a strong, passionate duel an exploration of the other’s mouth.   
  
Needing air, Elizabeth pulled back to look at Jason and saw only one thing, his love.  His love radiated from his impossibly blue eyes, it was in his touch, and it was in his kiss.  
  
“I love you,” Elizabeth said before her lips were back on his her hands pressed into his chest, showing him just how much she loved him.   
  
Jason’s hands started a slow, soft, caressing exploration of her body.  When he reached her jeans he unbuttoned them and rolled them both so that she was on her back.  He kept his body lifted off her, he was so much heavier that her, but mostly he just wanted to look at her.  He loved to watch her as he made love to her, to see her eyes darken with her desire for him and sparkle with the delight he took in her and she in him.  
   
As Jason slowly removed her pants he covered her in delicately burning kisses from the top of her foot, her delicate ankle, up her smooth calves to her creamy thighs.  All the while telling her that she was beautiful and amazing and how much he loved her.    
  
Looking into her smoldering eyes, he said, “I love you so much,” and continued the assault on her body.  Starting at what had to be the most adorable belly button as he dropped kisses all around her divine navel.  She let out a low, deep groan of pleasure.  And as he started to work his way up her smooth stomach she decided to help Jason with his undressing.  
  
She undid the button on his jeans and pushed them down over his slim, strong hips and legs using both her hands and feet. Soon his well muscled, bronze body was completely exposed for her pleasure as he was left in only his boxer briefs. Drinking in his beautiful physique, Elizabeth licked her lips in anticipation and moaned, “You ... you are so sexy ... so beautiful.”   
  
Jason continued slowly kissing up her stomach and making his way up to her lips. Reaching her breasts he started to suck on one turgid bud already straining against the lace of her bra.  He gently nipped it and then lavished it with his tongue to soothe the twinge of pain.  After he had paid full homage to the one, he turned his attention to the other breast and treated it with the same loving torture.  Finally, he reached around and unclasped the hindering article and gave her turgid and pebbled buds their freedom.  Now, he could truly pay attention to her soft mounds.  He rubbed each pebbled bud between his thumb and forefinger – as he strummed his thumb over the swelling nipple, Elizabeth let out a low groan and arched into him.     
  
“Ja ... Jason,” Elizabeth growled, not being able to take any more she started to explore his back with her hands that lead down his briefs. Nipping and suckling his neck she put her fingers under the elastic band and pulled his briefs down and off his muscular legs.  She kissed him on the underside of his chin, and along his jaw branding him with her kisses.  
  
“Jason,” she kissed him again and said huskily, “roll over,” and she leaned to the side as he did her bidding.     
  
As she continued to kiss and suckle his neck, his collarbone, his chest, her small hand pumped him gently, grasping his sac firmly while she stroked him with hands that were stronger than they looked.  
  
“Elizabeth you have to ... to stop ...  or it will be ov ... over before we even start,” Jason panted out.   
  
Elizabeth decided that she wanted to control the pace this time. “Let me love you, Jason.”   
  
When she used that soft, sultry voice he could deny her nothing.  As she continued to gently pump him, she reached his nipple.  She heard him hiss as she nipped it and then she used her tongue to soothe away the pain.  She continued to lavish attention to each of his nipples and lightly pump him until his hips started to buck.     
  
She slowly kissed her way down his chest with soft, luxuriously silken kisses, and as she reached his belly button and she dipped her tongue, his hips bucked again.  Delivering searing kissed down the line to his shaft she continued pumping him and now gently squeezing him, as her tongue flicked the top of his shaft, his head was swimming, his eyes could barely focus.  
  
“Eliz ...” he gasped, “stop ... you have to stop ... I want to be inside you when I come.”   
  
Lifting her head she looked in his blazing eyes and smiled, “Don’t worry you’ll be inside me soon enough.” Elizabeth said as she started trailing up his length with gentle kisses while gently pumping and squeezing him before wrapping her full, ripe lips around him she then started to softly suck and lick. She never kept the same rhythm and had Jason panting.  Jason thought he would come on the spot.  
  
“Elizabeth!” Jason wrapped his hands into her lustrous hair, urging her to release him, urging her to pull back, she looked at him slyly and he could only swear at the sheer delicious torture she was delivering.  But he tugged at her pleading with his eyes for her to release him, not wanting to come in her mouth.  Elizabeth refused and when he could not hold back anymore, she licked him clean – not wanting to miss a drop of him.  
  
Once he was able to catch his breath he pulled Elizabeth up to him and kissed her reverently, fervently, tenderly, reveling in the sweetness of her full, ripe lips that had tortured him so deliciously.  His only desire now was to please this bright-eyed little minx who had taken him over the brink with such abandon, and that was precisely what he intended to do.  In one swift movement he clasped her around her waist and rolled them over so that he could lavish her body with his hands, his eyes, and his mouth.  
  
Elizabeth felt his fingers under her panties as he pushed them aside.  His fingers insinuated themselves inside her tracing her swollen slit, and with that first feel of her he let out a low, primal growl from deep inside himself.  Strumming her clit with clear intent she writhed against him.  
  
He distracted her with deep, soft kisses as he ripped away the flimsy barrier keeping him away from her.  As he slipped one finger into her, slowly, luxuriously, he reveled in how tight she was.  He worked her slowly, her moistness building as he slipped in a second finger.  His long nimble fingers caressed her, stroked her, and played her with the expertness of an experienced lover – like a jazz pianist tickling the keys of a piano.    
  
Elizabeth nipped at him – his neck, his jaw, his chest, her small moans and muffled screams were like the Sirens song urging him further in his desire to please her.  He could feel that she was near – he wanted to see her, he shifted and ceased his ministrations eliciting a low growl from Elizabeth.  Leaning into the delicate curve of her ear, he whispered, “Elizabeth, look at me ... let me see you.” The low rasp of his voice was almost enough to shatter her.    
  
She pulled her head out of his shoulder and looked into his powerful eyes, the tight coil was building low in her belly.  His fingers were relentless, tireless urging her to the edge hard and fast, dangerously fast – as he started to strum her nub with his thumb.  And then she could hold back no more, as he whispered, “My beautiful Elizabeth, look at me.” She forced her glazed over eyes to focus on his piercing blues, as the ecstasy claimed her completely, silencing her as she tried to scream his name.  
  
As she collapsed in happy relief she nuzzled into the hollow of Jason's chest and listened to the thump of his heart as he slowly removed his fingers from her, caressing the silky moistness that came with him.  He cradled Elizabeth’s spent body against his slowly kissing her on the crown of her head, and when she looked back up at him he captured her mouth in a slow, deep, languorous kiss and they held each other enjoying the last moments of the white hot passion they both shared.     
  
They lay spent in each other’s arms listening to their own breaths, breathing in each other as the fire hissed and crackled on the hearth.  Jason ran his hands over Elizabeth’s body as they peppered each other with small kisses both coming to a place of rest in each other.  As Jason trailed his hands over Elizabeth’s legs he could still feel that her skin was cool.  
  
“Elizabeth, let’s go upstairs.”   
  
“No,” she dropped a kiss on his jaw, “Let’s stay right here.”   
  
“But you’re still a bit cold. I can feel it in your feet.  I have to get you warmed up.  Let me,” he dropped a kiss to the arch of her foot, “run a bath for you,” he dropped another tender kiss to the inside of her hand.   
  
Elizabeth nodded.  They both stood and in one fluid motion Jason quickly picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom.  He set her down on the bed with the care one would give when carrying fine porcelain and then disappeared into the bathroom to start the tub. Several minutes later Jason returned wearing sweatpants, but no shirt.  Walking over to the bed he picked her up and walked into the bathroom.   
  
Jason slowly lowered Elizabeth into the steaming fragrant tub.  He did not join her but she watched as he knelt by the side of the tub and lathered his hands with her favorite lavender and oatmeal soap.  He started with each of her arms and worked from her shoulders to her fingertips and then across her back, his foamy hands performing a masterfully delicate massage, she could feel his strong fingers in every touch.  He lathered his hands again, and gently scrubbed her neck, working his way to her breasts which were treated in delightfully lavish circles, and caressing his way down her stomach with foamy hands. He continued his wonderfully subtle massage right down to her toes.    
  
As he finished bathing her he reached for a small pail at the side of the tub and cradling her neck gently pushed her head back.  He sluiced the warm water through her hair.  Elizabeth reveled in his gentle love for her.  As she heard the shampoo being squeezed into his hand, she leaned her head back so that he would have better access to her hair.  Jason lathered his hands with her shampoo and proceeded to run his fingers through her hair, enchanted with the silkiness that matched her skin.    
  
He massaged the shampoo slowly, lovingly, drinking in every moment of having her hair all to himself unfettered by those things women put in their hair – just Elizabeth’s beautiful chocolate hair.  As he finished with the shampoo he sluiced fresh clean water over her and watched as the large rivulet of soapy water streamed down her shoulders and over her stomach.  Her hair rinsed clean, he lifted Elizabeth out of the tub and wrapped her in a thick white Turkish towel that had already been warming.   
  
Kneeling down, he looked up at her and whispered, “Lean on me, Elizabeth.” And she put one of her small hands on his shoulder as he lifted first her left foot and then the other and started to dry her thoroughly from her toes to her shoulders.  He dropped a delicate kiss to the silky curls that protected her womanhood before wrapping her in a second heated towel.  Sitting on the edge of the tub he pulled her into his lap and used the third towel to start gently drying her hair.   
  
Elizabeth turned sideways on his lap, effectively stopping him.  She was flushed with warmth and loving, and she was smiling from the tips of her toes, “Do you know how wonderful you are?” She stroked the side of his face and as he leaned into her touch she gave him a small kiss on cheek and another on his forehead.    
  
Pulling back to look into his breathtaking eyes, she started to talk. “Jason this cabin is gorgeous. Where did you find it?”   
  
“I found it several months ago when I was riding.  I fell in love right away and I knew you would too.” Jason said while tenderly rubbing her arm.   
  
Leaning her head back, “Jason, this place, that bath, you are absolute heaven ... my heaven.”   
  
“You know I was a little afraid that you were going to be mad about the cabin,” he said in that shy way he has when he’s unsure of himself.  
  
“Why?”   
  
“I don’t know. Maybe I thought you would think that I was keeping something from you on purpose, or that it was too expensive and we didn’t need another place.”   
  
Looking him directly in the eye, she shook her head, “Jason this is the first time we have been able to be alone in weeks. I know that you bought this cabin by yourself but you bought it for us.  I can’t wait to be able to come back up here.”   
  
“Well, you know, it’s ours,” he grinned and dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose, “we can come up here whenever you would like, Mrs. Morgan.”   
  
“Hmm, I love it when you call me ‘Mrs. Morgan’ ... it just does something to me,” Elizabeth straddled his hips.  
  
“Care to show me, Mrs. Morgan?”   
  
Elizabeth’s eyes sparkled with delight as she wrapped her arms around her Mr. Morgan.  
  


 

End

  


_Your comments are gold to me... let me know what you think!_

_Thanks for reading!_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my stories visit my site... just click the banner!  
>    
>  [](http://THENONAMESITE.COM)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Copyright Disclaimer: That all characters are the property of the American Broadcasting Network The Disney Corporation is fully acknowledged. No copyright infringement intended. Character names are merely borrowed for fun. I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you may recognize. The canon characters of the series, General Hospital, are out of their series character and Section 107 of the US Copyright Clause on ‘Fair Use’ is cited. This is, in majority, a transformative work, solely enjoyed by a specific audience and no profit is realized. Original characters and/or characterizations, story concepts and plot are the property of the author publishing as CMJavaGirl. 
> 
>  


End file.
